


Baby on board

by AdamantlyAutisticAndAdorable



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantlyAutisticAndAdorable/pseuds/AdamantlyAutisticAndAdorable
Summary: Some little snippets of Aelita's pregnancy with Michel and Ulrich worrying over her! For everyone in my group chat who inspired this!





	Baby on board

Ulrich smiled as he closed the door of his car and went around to help Aelita out of the passenger’s side. “Thanks for coming shopping with me. I know if I went into a baby store alone, I’d walk out with one of everything.”

Aelita stretched to her full height and sighed, putting one hand on her slightly swollen belly. “You’re welcome, Ulrich. I wanted to get out anyway. Sissi and Jeremie have been fussing over me nonstop recently and I’ve hardly left the house. I mean, you’ve been fussing too, but you at least let me get up for a glass of water and fold laundry by myself.”

Ulrich laughed and linked his arm with hers. “You may be our Princess, but if I’m remembering correctly, you were a pretty fierce one. So yeah, you can get your own water when you’re with me.”

They walked into the store and Aelita turned to her partner in crime for the day. “So, what were you thinking for the nursery?”

“Oh, it’s going to be awesome!” Ulrich’s eyes lit up and he grinned. “So, three walls are going to be green on the bottom third, and light blue the rest of the way up, and Odd’s going to paint in grass and flowers and little butterflies and stuff, and the last wall, the one with the window, is going to be brown and green, and he’s going to do a big forest with like...foxes and rabbits peeking from between the trees. The rug is going to be green, and I wanted to get a mobile with little animals hanging down for little Mikey to listen to. The furniture is going to be all polished wood, and yes, Jeremie already signed off on all this. He said he didn’t have any ideas, so if I felt so strongly about it, he liked it too.”

Aelita giggled and rolled her eyes. “You’re precious, Ulrich. I’m really glad you’re so inspired, though. Now, I want to make this into as many trips as possible, so we should focus on feeding stuff, bottles and burp cloths and so on today, then next time, we can do diapers and then more as we go on!”

“Sounds good. So, bottle aisle?” Ulrich grabbed a cart and let Aelita lean on it as they walked to the right aisle. They spent the better part of twenty minutes finding the bottles they wanted, special ones that helped babies swallow less air, making for more comfortable feeding. Ulrich picked out a sanitizer as well, and set it in the cart.

“So, are you two planning on using formula?” Aelita bit her lip. “Because if you two could buy the pump, I’d have no problem using it and giving you guys the milk. I mean, we live two blocks away from each other, one of us could walk over to give it. Or you two could come for dinner a few nights a week, and that can be my bonding time with little Michel. And it is the healthier option, so I’d actually prefer it. It’s just...not in the cards for me and Sissi to buy one right now.”

“Oh, Princess, you’re an angel,” Ulrich laughed. “Jeremie and I were wondering how to ask if you’d be okay with it. I mean, you already agreed to carry our child for nine months! We didn’t want to ask more of you.”

Aelita turned to Ulrich and put a hand on his arm. “Ulrich, when I agreed to carry this child for you and Jeremie, I wasn’t making some nine month and done deal. Ulrich, this child will be yours and his, but I love him too. And I want to do only the best for Michel, like I’m sure you and Jeremie will want when me or Sissi is pregnant with our child. So if there’s something you two think will be good for the baby, just ask. If it’s at all possible, I’ll do it. Okay? Don’t ever think you’re imposing. I knew what I was agreeing to when I offered to be your surrogate.”

Ulrich stopped and smiled, pulling her into a hug and kissing the top of her head. “Aelita, have I told you recently just how amazing and spectacular you are, and how lucky I am to have a friend -a sister- like you?”

Aelita flushed and laughed, hiding her face in his chest. “Okay, stop it, now you’re just teasing.”

Ulrich laughed with her and didn’t dispute it. “Fine. Now, let’s find the best pump we can. Jeremie just finished a huge project and I’ve been working overtime at the school, so we can splurge on the good stuff.”

\-----

They were walking out of the store with the purchases when an older man stopped and smiled, asking when Aelita was due. He reached his hand out, and Aelita froze, but Ulrich grabbed the man’s wrist before he could lay a hand on Aelita’s pale pink maternity blouse.

“Sir, I appreciate your enthusiasm, but just because she’s pregnant does not make her stomach suddenly public property for anyone to grab and rub as they please. She still deserves her personal space, and I request you not try to touch her again when I let go of your wrist.”

The man looked shaken and nodded. Ulrich let go of him, and he apologized, wishing them all the happiness before following after his wife, who’d just gone in the store. Aelita let out a breath she hadn’t known she’d been holding and ran her hand over her stomach.

“Thank you, Ulrich. That’s...another reason I don’t go out a lot. But I knew with your reflexes, I’d be safe from strangers trying to touch me,” She smiled until her eyes widened and her mouth fell open. “Ulrich! He...he’s kicking! Quick, feel!”

She grabbed his hand, and placed it just over her navel, and Ulrich’s brow furrowed in concentration until he felt the tiniest little taps against his palm. He let out a shaky laugh and tears filled his eyes as Aelita started to laugh.

“That’s your son! He’s saying hi!”

Ulrich wiped his eyes with his free hand and smiled. “Hi, Mikey. Yeah, I’m right here. I can’t wait to meet you either.”

Aelita pulled Ulrich down to kiss his forehead and smiled. “Ulrich, you are going to be an amazing father. He is going to love you so much.”

Ulrich teared up again and laughed softly. “I’m gonna do my best. Thank you, Aelita. For everything.”

\-----

Aelita groaned as she sat down, rubbing her now prominent baby bump and Ulrich came over to ruffle her hair gently. “You okay, princess? Your feet again?”

“Yeah. They're so sore and swollen I can't wear any of my shoes. Honestly I love you guys and this baby but I'm ready for him to be born already.” Aelita groaned as she popped the footrest up. Ulrich smiled and sat on the ground at her feet.

“Tell me if this helps.” He started gently rubbing her feet, and Aelita groaned in relief, melting into the chair. He laughed softly and applied a little more pressure.

“Oh my god, Ulrich, that feels so good.” Aelita rubbed her stomach and smiled. “Mikey, your papa is so good to me and he's the best. You're gonna love him.”

Ulrich just chuckled and kept gently massaging her feet until she was snoring gently. He put a blanket over her and went to the kitchen to make a box of macaroni and cheese. When he was done, he made a face as he added sweet pickle relish and extra cheese.

“It's for Aelita. It smells disgusting, but it's for Aelita and she's the one carrying this baby.” He could hear her stirring as he made it look a little fancy with some bread crumbs sprinkled on top, and he brought it out for her. Her eyes widened as she took the bowl eagerly and took a few huge bites.

“Ulrich, if we weren't already married to other people, I'd marry you right now.” Aelita smiled up at him with a wink. He just laughed and rolled his eyes.

\-----

“Would the father like to hold the child?” The nurses wrapped the crying child in a blue blanket and held him out to Ulrich, who glanced at Aelita. She nodded and smiled, letting go of his hand and taking a few deep breaths as Ulrich reached for Michel.

The baby quieted once he was cradled to Ulrich’s chest, and tears filled the new father’s eyes as he smiled down at the child in his arms. “Aelita, he’s...he’s perfect. Absolutely perfect.”

He leaned down to kiss the child’s forehead before handing him to Aelita. The nurses were going to show her how to breastfeed, while he went out and told the others -including Jeremie- about the birth. They’d only allowed him in the room, as he was the biological father, and there was very little room in the delivery ward.

He came out with a grin on his face, and Jeremie was the first to jump up and hug him. “How is he? How is she? Did everything go okay?”

“Everything went fine. Aelita’s learning how to get him to latch on, and then he’s going to the nursery while she gets some rest. Jer...he’s beautiful. He’s got her freckles for one thing. And I couldn’t tell, but his hair looked just a little pink. It’s a really pale blond right now though. Aelita said her hair brightened as she got older too.” Ulrich smiled and hugged Jeremie tight before Sissi pulled him into a hug, then William and Odd and Yumi all crushed him together. He laughed and groaned as he hugged them back. Jim was next, followed by Jeremie's parents.

They made their way to the nursery, and got there just as they were setting Michel in one of the bassinets. Jeremie's eyes widened as he looked at their son, and Ulrich took his hand gently with a smile. Ulrich kept a close watch on his father in law as they slid the name card into the plastic slot.

He could see the moment of realization as tears formed in the elder man’s eyes and he chuckled. “You two...you didn't tell me you were naming him after me. Thank you.”

“Well, we wanted to surprise you.” Jeremie turned to hug him tight with a smile. “Mom knew, but she figured it out on her own.”

“Oh, boys, he's beautiful.”

“Just like his dad,” Jeremie bummed Ulrich with his hip and laughed when he flushed. “Now let's go see Aelita.”

\-----

Jeremie turned over in bed, and woke when there wasn't a warm body next to his. He sat up and padded to the nursery, and found Ulrich standing over the crib, looking down at their son.

“Did he wake up?” Jeremie rubbed his eyes as he came up behind Ulrich and put his arms around him.

“No, I just wanted to look at him for a little while…” Ulrich bit the inside of his cheek before sighing. “Jeremie...what if I'm just like him? What if I-”

“Ulrich stop.” Jeremie cut him off there. “You are nothing like your father so don't even go there. Do you really think I'd have married you if I had even the slightest suspicion you were? You are going to be an amazing dad. You already are. You jump out of bed no matter what time it is to check on him, even if he's not crying, and you love him so much. He's going to adore you, Ulrich.”

Ulrich voice was quiet, and Jeremie could just barely hear the tears in it. “Are you sure?”

“Positive.” He hugged him tighter and nuzzled his back. “You're a great dad. I promise.”

“I just hope he thinks so too…”

\-----

“Papa, can I tell you a secret?” Michel climbed into Ulrich's lap and whispered in his ear. “You hafta promise not to tell Daddy though!”

“I promise, little guy. What's up?” Ulrich leaned in to hear the toddler's secret.

Michel looked around, then leaned in and cupped his hands to his mouth. “You're my favorite forever and ever! You can't tell Daddy though! It'd hurt his feelings!”

Ulrich laughed as his eyes widened and he kissed Mike's head. “I promise, it'll be our secret.”

“Thank you, papa!” Mike wrapped his little arms around Ulrich's neck and gave his cheek a big, sloppy kiss. “Can we go play with daddy now?”

“Sure thing, little guy.” Ulrich smiled and picked him up. “Let's go find him.”

“Papa, we know he's at the computer,” Michel giggled, and Ulrich laughed with him as they made their way to the computer room.


End file.
